


【联耀】【5P】白炽#3

by ANranzeanzhiNA



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANranzeanzhiNA/pseuds/ANranzeanzhiNA
Summary: 预警：孕期playABO带球啪筑巢梗镜面play五批（请真的确认一下）





	【联耀】【5P】白炽#3

白炽#3

 

伊万·布拉金斯基先生，白棋国赫赫有名的战车殿下，一直有喜欢观赏那个东方人睡颜的奇怪习惯。从小到大他不知被宫廷里的教导官训斥过多少次，但有时候还是会在夜深人静之时，偷偷穿过回廊赤足跑到王耀的房间，并悄声挨在他床边。这个行为让黑发男孩在早上起床之时往往会被他吓一跳。

最开始他还随口编造些原因，比如训练太刻苦晚上做噩梦之类的。后来连解释都懒得解释了。原因很简单，他清楚不管他说什么，王耀都会理解的。

在静谧的夜色里东方男孩常常安稳地躺在大床中央，被子隆起的一部分随着的呼吸均匀地起伏，睫毛不时微颤，抿起的嘴唇愈发显得可爱。和白天一样，圆润的脸颊依然是红红的。他睡觉的时候真的安静如同天使，虽然年幼的伊万布拉金斯基从没在宫殿的装饰画中见过黑头发的天使。而且只有到了清晨他才会轻微地翻身，甚至有时会下意识抱住身边的紫瞳男孩。伊万这时往往僵硬得不敢动，但很快深沉的的睡意就战胜他的羞怯，他在东方人温暖的怀抱里愈发地心安理得。

持续到少年时期，他们还是老样子。

“其实......我有点害怕。”某次伊万迟疑了许久终于开口。他还是在深夜惊动了对方，事实上他早该意识到王耀在八岁那年就已经知道一切了。但黑发少年听到他的话只是微笑，乌金的眸子眨了眨，不过还是什么也没有问，只是在他下次悄声来的时候让让身子，使两具青涩的躯体更紧密地贴在一起。王耀喜欢摸着伊万头上软软的乱蓬蓬的浅色毛发，而伊万这时候就会把头贴近他的胸口———他能听到心脏热切的搏动。

“你不问我怕些什么？”年轻的战车候选人张开双臂环住他柔韧的腰，声音由于埋在胸前所以有些发闷。“他们都觉得我应该是最勇敢的，只是因为我能同时对阵好几个士官。”

“你是指怕我变成黑色的鸟儿飞走吗？十岁的时候你还这么说过梦话。”王耀却只是继续搓揉着手感极佳的头发，看上去并不在意似的。

面孔稍显硬朗的铂金发少年愣了半晌。  
是的。  
我怕失去你。甚至仿佛每一天都活在随时可能遗失你的恐惧里......但是我怎么能这么说呢？

他突然决定再也不去凭空忧虑这样的事情。

这个独特的习惯就这样一直无言地持续下去。并且哪怕是在十六岁性别分化之后，他们也依然如此。

但并不是只有他和王耀之间有着这样亲密的联系。

阿尔弗雷德王子殿下可以轻轻松松地邀请王耀在皇家的园林里赛马，亚瑟公爵少爷也可以毫无顾忌地和东方男孩在香气弥漫的庭院里喝茶，甚至连弗朗西斯都可以有事没事跑去他的住处聊天商量穿搭——说实在的，王耀第一次看见他的时候真以为那是一个可爱的小姑娘——当然事实证明能令幻想破灭的事情总是无处不在。

不过伊万·布拉金斯基对这些倒是没什么感觉，毕竟他们从小玩到大，在性别没分化之前就早已经习惯于这个状态了。

回到现在，战车先生坐在床边看着熟睡的皇后殿下安稳的侧脸，依稀恍惚间竟还是当年抵足而眠的感觉。

他把大手绕到王耀鸦羽般的黑发上虚晃了半刻，然后环至对方白皙的颈间。东方人的身体轻颤一瞬，然后小声哼了句什么。初秋的凉风撞开纱帘，从开着的半扇窗子里带来丝寒意。但是今天的阳光也早已经越过窗框，足足地打在绣锦的被褥表面，让条条金丝折射出微光。最近他实在是有点贪睡——伊万·布拉金斯基这样想，把目光又移回到皇后少许显形的小腹上。

这是白棋皇后在宫廷里最有权威的御医检查之下，确认怀孕的第三个月末。

他现在还依旧会感到神奇和惊异，哪怕距离确诊已经过去了那么长时间。毕竟他原来丝毫不清楚生命的奇妙之处，在极寒边境的战场上生命只是一串冷冰冰的数字而已。但是现在他有了点微妙的感觉。至少看着面前这个东方小皇后，他从心底浮现了一种莫名的保护欲。

然而最开始的一周他们都做了多少蠢事。下楼梯时险些摔倒的那一跤，迷迷糊糊走路不小心磕到的桌角，想想王耀甚至还在那个时候和阿尔弗雷德比赛策马疾驰......他的心里突然感到一阵后怕，下意识去攥王耀的手指。

东方人似是被惊醒，细而长的睫毛颤动两下，偏了偏头把半缕青丝压在枕上，竭力睁开双眼。“万尼亚......？”

“耀。”伊万俯下身去看他，王耀眼睛还没完全睁开，他下意识去舒展身体，更像是一坨奶猫窝在床褥里。

战车大人凑得更近些，两人此刻几乎是睫毛对睫毛，小皇后这才清醒过来。他闻到对方的兰花香里混着些特殊的味道......有点像是融化的奶糖，这个状态已经持续一个星期了。

“你起得好晚......真的没事吗？”  
“好着呢......”王耀把身子向前探去啄男人的脸颊，“早上好。”

厚厚的纯白丝被从肩头滑落下来，露出圆润的弧线和状似熏红的小部分皮肤。伊万瞥见他被子下面挺起涨立的乳尖——本来他强迫自己不去看这些，当然这也是有点不太可能的。最近的小皇后格外不喜欢在睡觉的时候穿衣服，好像嫌它们是累赘。孕期的OMEGA或多或少都有些怪癖，但是这样子赤裸的挑逗还是太容易令人擦枪走火。不过谨遵医嘱，他们谁也不敢轻举妄动。

“......小家伙还好吗？”他立刻迫使自己转换话题。  
“说实话，我没什么感觉......”王耀耸耸肩，“很乖。”  
“顺便，我能问问今天可不可以出去一圈，我觉得我都快发霉了。”王耀故意用无辜的眼眸凝视着他，似乎想从他这里寻找突破口。

“今天可能不是个好日子。”门外面的声音传来，是穿戴整齐的骑士长先生。他一边走一边系着自己的领结，看样子今天仍旧是打算去议事殿。伊万没有帮王耀的腔，毕竟他清楚柯克兰家世代都是预言能力的翘楚，对于事件的预测简直就像嘴上开过光一样准确。

“这皇后当的......唉，百姓会不会以为我跑路了？”王耀自嘲地笑，小幅度揪着身子下面的被单。  
“你每天处理的那些政务还不够忙活的吗......现在全皇城的人都已经知道皇后殿下是个工作狂。”亚瑟柯克兰居然也笑了，不过是些许无奈的意味。他甚至把不属于他的那份工作都做完了，这让骑士长暗地真的有些佩服。

“今天就老老实实呆着，哪里也不许去。”

出乎某些非常奇妙的原因，存在于白棋国皇后殿下腹中的生命，到现在也不清楚到底该属于谁的名下。同时目前白棋国上下一百二十八版大小时报都在持续报道这个话题，更新频率几乎是隔两周占据一次头条，甚至有某些小报社为了拉拢人气都开始玩起了押宝互动的手段。

一个皇室养活了一大批人，这就是最好的例证。

上午。议事殿。  
“国王殿下，这是本季度的财政情况报告，请您过目。”金发蓝眼的青年表情严肃地坐在庞大的深红座椅内，看着面前厚厚的一沓纸张。他仅捏起其中一张看了看，仓促写了几个字又停笔，眉头变得凝重起来。台下的大臣表情略有惶恐，却又什么也不敢问。坐在他旁边的骑士长只是瞟了一眼自己表弟的神色，端起自己描花的瓷杯仿佛在深思什么。

又过了有十五分钟，阿尔弗雷德眉间的沟壑明显更深了。他啪嗒一下摔笔所发出的响声明显吓到了正微微俯身的男人，然后什么也没说直接走下高台离开议事殿。而在座椅上本就坐得有些散漫的主教大人此刻挑了下眉，拍拍身上衣服的褶皱，向众臣表达了简单的歉意也起身离场。

亚瑟·柯克兰又喝了一口红茶。现在他相信自己的判断了。  
“诸卿请稍后片刻。”众人只看见骑士长淡淡地这样说道，接着同样走向饰满华丽雕刻的议事殿大门。

台下众臣面面相觑，忽然一片诡异的寂静中终于有人小声开口发问。

“您们没觉得空气里……好像有点什么花的香味吗？”

 

......

弗朗西斯青少年时期有某段时间曾经疯狂迷恋关于OMEGA的知识。由于从习性、爱好、特征到生活习惯全被他研究了个遍，以至于王耀那时候还误以为那是他分化成OMEGA的先兆。不过也正是由于他当年的勤奋好学，这个崭新的可怜小生命才有被人发现的机会。当然这远远是题外话了。

在厚厚的古籍中，前人曾用将近三页大纸鲜明地叙述了一种孕期OMEGA特殊的举动，它的名字叫做“筑巢行为”。

“你确定？”阿尔弗雷德在推开漫溢撩人香气的大门前停了动作，握着镀金把手回头去看主教深沉的表情。  
“如果我没猜错，现在就是这个情况。”

刚刚从皇城角高塔佣兵营那里回来的战车殿下什么也没说，似乎也没有额外的情绪，仅是抱臂站在一旁。亚瑟·柯克兰很清楚自己的信息素敏锐地捕捉了对方充满情欲的信息，他同时还可以笃定别人也一样感知到了。

尽管他们每个人都对眼前可能发生的景象有所准备，但是当真真切切看到寝殿里的艳景时，掌权者们的血液几乎是一股脑地冲到了头顶。无一例外。

小皇后在哭——不，他并不是真的哭出了声，而是抽抽答答地由着清澈的液体在颊侧淌。他身下是一大摊乱糟糟的衣服，整个人正蜷在华丽的布料堆里发着抖。国王殿下精致的刺绣披风此刻盖在他裸露的腿上，主教大人的盘花领结缠住了他白皙的手腕，战车先生的纯白色围巾正绕在他的颈间，而他的双手正戴着骑士长那双细绒的名贵手套，一只手抚慰自己前端微微昂起的物件，另一只手尝试着往下面探。光滑的腿上淋漓着大片的水渍，有些恰到好处地反射着跳跃的晶莹光点。刚刚看见门被打开他吓得全身一耸，立刻想要钻进厚厚的衣服堆里，但是这样一来白如凝脂的双腿又露了出来。在辨别出是熟悉的气味之后，他迷迷糊糊地把半个身子从衣服堆中立起看着来人，但是手上的动作明显已经来不及收回了。“呃......”

“天主啊，这么多件......”阿尔弗雷德明显被眼前的景象震慑到了。虽然他立在原地没动一步，但青柠檬的味道唰地一下延展开来，东方人轻轻松松地就从渐渐升温的室内感受到了对方的欲望。他本就发红的脸色窘迫得更深，“别看......好吗......阿尔弗......”声音微微弱弱地，甚至有点听不清楚。

“你是小偷吗？耀？”半长发的男人顿住一拍，不过也许是早有预料，还是他最先缓过神来，弗朗西斯笑着靠近半步，让王耀吓得缩缩身子。“我没有......不由自主就......”他把头低得很低很低，仿佛真的想把整个人藏起来。他慌乱中随手抓了几件衣服遮盖自己的身体，浓郁咖啡味道的靠近已经让他的下面变得更湿。

到底是怎么回事，他自己也不清楚。纯粹生理本性的驱动促使他有些茫然。弗朗西斯过去挨着他坐下攥住他的手腕，慢条斯理地开口，“这个领结是我的，好像是舞会时候系的那一只？......还有下面这件前两天去巡视时穿的风衣......这件绣玫瑰纹的衬衫——对了，你好像说过很喜欢它来着？”他故意盯着他盈着水光的眼睛一件一件地数，愉悦地欣赏对方微微发抖泫然欲泣的表情。“——还不认账？”

“皇后殿下很厉害嘛，这样都可以玩得起来？开心吗？”阿尔弗雷德也坐到床上，去摸他身上自己的那件披风顺便捏他的腰间的软肉，“这件确实很好看。英雄我也喜欢。”

“闭嘴......呜......”王耀的身体还在抖个不停，孕期的OMEGA高度敏感得不像话，再加上一些体内的复杂反应，他想要稳定半刻情绪都很难。

身体内快要空虚得发疯。事实上这已经是本周第二次明显的发情了。  
上一次看着王耀强行憋忍的表情着实让几个ALPHA心疼的要命，但是为了安全，他们只能给予适当的爱抚并隐藏自己无谓的焦虑。并且现在黑发的OMEGA尤为容易共情，已经近似敏感到可以读心的程度。

但今天可谁也忍不下去了。

“做吗？”伊万布拉金斯基站在他面前，白棋皇后看见他紧绷的长裤拉链处就知道大事不妙。但他的脑袋昏昏沉沉地，却又保持着最后的清醒。“不可能的，小家伙还在里面，不要乱来……”他咬着嘴唇说，虽然自己也清楚周身的花香愈来愈浓，无比强烈的想要被填满的感觉还在持续烦扰着他。他喉结又动了一下，手上却还在攥着衣服堆里柔软的织物。

“不不，现在这个阶段可以了，只要小心一点。”弗朗西斯去吻他的侧颈，把手一点点向下滑着，直到最隐私的地方，细腻的触感让他自己稍微有些躁动的内心也一下子平静几分。

“你认真的？等、等等......”王耀叫出一点声音，其中混杂着愉悦和轻微的痛感。他的两指已经探进半寸，不过在入口之前倒是轻轻刮蹭了好几下。

“你看，连润滑都免了。”男人低醇的笑音从耳边传来，酥得他头皮发麻。高度敏感的穴道瞬间缩紧，他的脚趾也跟着战栗一下。

亚瑟·柯克兰从开始就一直站在那里，往常一旦出现这种事情的苗头他都会及时开口制止，但是今天他仅仅是舒展眉目：“老实说，我也想和小家伙打个招呼。”

“你们不要乱来......唔……”稍显形状且白而光滑的小腹被温热的大手轻轻抚摸过去，撩得他下意识闭紧了双腿。国王殿下咬着他的耳垂安慰他，虽然另一只手完全就是亵玩般地在挺起的两枚小小白玉山峰上流连揉捏。毕竟是男性OMEGA，小皇后的奶孔并没有完全疏通，哪怕是战车先生又舔又咬努力半天，也只是鼓胀发红得更加明显。其实那里早就憋闷得不行，现在被这么一舔他就彻底软了身子。伊万清晰地闻到他馥郁的信息素之间混合着那种熟悉的奶香。

小皇后现在有点慌，一方面孕期强烈的性欲让他没办法拒绝对方的举动，另一方面他也害怕腹中的生命受到半分伤害。“放手......”他眯着眼睛胡乱地拍打对方，却被身前的铂金发男人一下子从凌乱的服饰里抱了起来，“还是很轻啊......你最近到底有没有好好吃饭？”伊万布拉金斯基故作严肃地盯着他，王耀抿了下嘴唇没回应。和伊万之前想得一样，他什么也没有穿，看来确实是忍得受不了了。

王耀于是把头埋在他的肩膀上赌气，他知道自己在这方面完全没有反抗的能力。男人抱着他纤细的腰，让他的大腿根抵在自己的灼烫上。“我有分寸。”他们坐在床边，伊万明白他的心里所想，索性直白地安慰他。“......现在可以解开了吗。”

小皇后姑且相信紫眼睛的男人，任由对方啃吻他的喉结和下巴，过于浓烈的松木味道罩得他晕晕乎乎，于是自己主动用手把对方的东西从布料的禁锢里解放出来。炙热的肉棒猛然间弹出直直撞到他小腹上。王耀拧着眉犹豫地还是用手轻轻撸动了几下，看着伊万坚硬的烙铁吐出一点热液，沾了他满手。他满脑子只想抱紧对方，又挺起身来上前主动去亲战车先生，而男人握着他湿滑的腿根也把他一点点往下按。

“嘶.......”

“你好像比原来更紧了？耀？”他感觉到对方湿热的挤压，收缩和摄人心魄的颤动，在加重一个啃咬后下意识地开口。“你不要说......呜......”王耀瞪着眼睛，不可思议地看着他，但还是哆哆嗦嗦地去迎合对方的挺入。他不敢看他的目光，那深邃无边的寒紫色让他足以近似溺亡。伊万感受到断断续续的淫靡热流在东方美人的身体里淌。先是头部，再是柱身，前一半......后一半......他的动作非常的慢，但是王耀还是有一种明显的窒息感，小腹酸胀让他只是捏紧床单轻微地发出气音。

就在他刚刚插进一多半的时候——王耀以为终于是极限了——伊万改了主意捞起他的腿把他又直直抱了起来。深埋在腔道里的凶猛肉杵一下子全都挺进去，顺便挤出大滩温热的稠液。“......啊！万尼亚！你停下......”王耀腰软了下来，双脚没有任何支撑点，只能抱住男人的脖颈呜咽，粉嫩的乳尖在对方坚硬的胸膛上刮蹭着，连大腿根部的肌肉都不受控制地发抖。他的脸颊浮现玫瑰色，眼尾滑下珠串般的晶莹。一股更为猛烈的液体冲向他的柱头，伊万意识到这是正中红心，他还是很相信自己一直以来的经验和判断的。

 

“你，你不要动——哈啊！”王耀猛然间发出一声呻吟，伊万居然想要抱着他走向寝殿内那扇巨大的穿衣镜前！每走一步内壁的撞动和摩擦都完全能让他爽得发疯。把人抱到这里的路程倒是很轻松的，他的体格实在是太纤细了，某些时候战车先生甚至都会怕把他撞碎在床上。伊万面对着镜子，里面的东方人修长的脊背线极美，肩骨和尾椎少许地泛着云霞的微红。王耀伏在他肩上羞耻地不愿意回头，试图把自己埋得像个鸵鸟。

那边轻巧翻下床的国王殿下倒是友情地提供了帮助————他用恰到好处的力气捏着王耀的下巴，让他侧脸强迫对着镜子里颤抖不已的美人。“......多漂亮啊。”

他小小瞟了半眼就下腹一缩。简直羞耻得要死。

白棋皇后近些天来由于妊娠的激素影响，微微长了肉，过于骨感的肢体稍显圆润，甚至还出现几道诱人的曲线。皮肤似乎也白皙了些，毕竟他已经有一段时间没出门了。关节处泛着蜜桃般的甜美颜色，更遑论接近腿根处蔷薇色湿漉漉的爱痕。伊万布拉金斯倒是满意他现在温软的触感，还有凑近时能闻到的似有若无的奶甜味。

“放我回去......”王耀声音都变了调，双腿下意识闭得更紧，虽然它们完全合不拢。他眼睛里的生理泪水像是开了闸般滴滴答答地淌，混着对方的汗液在伊万的锁骨上晕开好几滴。他还看见镜子里自己发红的双眼，狼狈、诱淫而又情色的身体，还有背景中包括正走过来的主教殿下和骑士长在内的ALPHA们。平日里他的全部冷静、他的所有淡定和自持都在此刻碎成一块一块，然后被填满的充实磨成碎渣。他甚至又羞又急地希望面前光滑的镜片也有同样的下场。

王耀为了躲避下意识低头看向自己的小腹，轻巧的弧线却表现出生命的厚重感，虽然同时里面灼烫的肉棒真的很快就要与它亲密接触了。想到这里他居然再次有了感觉，不过虚晃两下却只是埋得更深，索性僵住肌肉一动也不敢动。

“耀，放松，耀......在听吗？看看我们的儿子，你让他太紧张了。”紫瞳男人抱着他的腿往上顶了顶。他听到对方小声的啜泣，并且感知到高度紧绷的玲珑躯体又是一抖。

“瞧着，冰雪之地的战神先生又要开始说玩笑话了，”一旁国王没来得及摘下的金丝眼镜泛着冷光，“你怎么就知道不是英雄的孩子呢？甚至可能是个小姑娘，长得像个金发娃娃，有一双海蓝色的眼睛......”

“你们......就不能停一停......”这个话题每次挑起的结果就是免不了一场大战，王耀仅剩的清醒神智此刻终于派上了用场。

而听到他开口调停伊万布拉金斯基显然是不太服气的，掐着身上人的腰就向上用力顶撞了一次。“哈啊......好深......”王耀晃了身子下意识抠住对方的肩头，掐出几道红印来。男人这才感觉到暂时的胜利，偏头去亲吻他的颌骨和颈侧，阿尔弗雷德也耸肩转移了注意力，伸手去捏揉东方人硬挺的乳尖，他用粗糙的指腹在细腻的小孔上面反复摩擦，引得王耀发出一连串的抽噎声音。

“早晚都要打开的嘛......”他突然玩心大起道，顺手还掐揉了一下小皇后泛红的白嫩臀丘，白软的肉在空中轻轻颤晃了几次，看上去格外色情。“呜！！”他用水淋淋的眼睛瞪他，这当然没什么实质作用，只是看起来着实更可爱了而已。

如果后来那个孩子听说了当年这段轶事的话，或许会恨不得在现场就嘲笑两个人奇特的预测能力。

当然，要是知道自己还在腹中的时候就经历了这么多折腾，也许表情应该会更奇妙吧。

夹紧的缝隙间汁液淌遍了伊万的白色长裤，并把它濡湿得一块一块。他早就尽量小幅度地挺动，但是狰狞的肉刃依然在小腹的下端显了些形，色情得很。王耀却是完全害怕得不敢挣扎，但是伊万能够感觉到他贪婪浪荡的内里在不停地抽搐和收缩。“你要去了？”

“慢一点......嗯......”王耀的神情恍惚，语气都软了下来。“我感觉......小家伙也在动......”

“他在回应我，这不就是在打招呼吗？”伊万布拉金斯基罕见地眯起眼睛笑了，他又挺撞数十下才伴着粗重的喘息达到巅峰————然后卡住他的腰把小皇后从淋漓液体的粗壮性器上拔下来，水声响得色情万分。

王耀眼看着镜像里的自己淌满汁水的双腿被喷溅上大量的白浊，顺着修长的双腿一滴滴坠落到针织地毯上，接着隐没在华丽繁复的花纹里。

不过比起之前的种种，今天的战车简直可以说是温柔得像变了一个人。“没法射在里面真是可惜，不过耀倒是让我很惊喜嘛......” 战车殿下轻吻着还在大口喘息的小皇后胭脂般的耳尖，语气里的高兴几乎完全没有掩藏。

还未待他把OMEGA抱回床上，王耀的腰就被刚好另一个人环住了。

“耀......你明显不知道自己情动的时候有多么撩人。”  
“现在我有点想做更刺激的事情。你想看吗?”弗朗西斯的声音近在耳畔。他把东方人的身体翻过来，让脊背贴着他的身体，大开的双腿直直对着镜面。从这里剑拔弩张的肉刃和绮靡的花穴一览无余，甚至能够看见穴口痉挛似的律动。“不......别这样......我不想看......”王耀条件反射地连连拒绝，但是从插进去不受控制地喘息开始，他的瞳孔微缩，目光就没离开镜子，哪怕是满是泪痕的脸变得愈来愈红。软熟的媚肉随着身体晃动的幅度吞吞吐吐地、过于热情地分泌着浮白的泡沫。他呜咽地注视自己的腹部是怎样被可怖的武器轻微顶起来，又慢慢随着肉茎的撤出缩回去的。

唯一的不足是由于紧张和激动，他湿热的内壁衔得太紧，弗朗西斯因此深深感到顶开细嫩肠肉的压力。另一方面为了限制小皇后乱动的手，亚瑟柯克兰专注地看着对方仍然未脱下的自己的手套，显然有了新的主意。

被射满双腿和脸上的精液听起来绝对是个刺激的好想法，当然事实上他们也这么做了。当弗朗西斯波诺弗瓦抽出来的时候对这个孩子的好感度简直不能再增加了——虽然他只是顶到了不停颤缩的子宫口。  
已经有些脱力的小皇后接着被轻轻放倒在松软的大床上。

“真棒，耀，其实我刚刚看的时候差点都交代出去。”骑士长眨着他碧绿的眼瞳玩笑般靠过来擦拭他身上的液体，就在他以为完全结束了的时候轻抚着他的腰线，然后一路向下顺势又握住他脆弱的命根。“说什么傻话呢......等......”王耀吓了一跳，但奈何把柄被人攥住，只能任由对方搓弄揉捏。“难道你够了？刚刚这里不是没射？”亚瑟看似认真地带着疑惑的语气低头去舔他颤动的玉茎。“别舔......哈......”他的舌尖卷在里面，不停地用粗糙的舌苔磨过渗水的娇柔孔道，让王耀下意识用手背捂着嘴奋力蹬腿挣扎。他甚至没有意识到右手背被自己咬出了一道深红的齿痕。

“之前偷衣服的事情还没完呢———”主教大人看他一塌糊涂的高潮表情，把他的双手一点点从嘴上掰开，抓住，并反手按在他自己的头顶。“现在是不是该惩罚点什么了？”

他们有着一个共同的总结经验，小皇后在床上的动作可永远不太安分。

“弗朗吉，我不是有意的......啊......”他扬起脖颈，胸膛挺立得弯出简洁的弧线，细腻肌肤上几处显眼的红勾得人情动。这边亚瑟柯克兰已经舔到光滑的柱身，王耀猛然间受了刺激般双腿下意识夹紧，白嫩的软肉贴在ALPHA脸侧。他掐了一下大腿让他放松，瞬时皮肤上留下清晰的粉红色印记。奇异的奶香确实环绕在周身，这让他有了一种香甜的舒适感。王耀在含糊不清的求饶声中数不清是第几次达到顶峰，沙金色短发的男人没有犹豫，握着对方的膝弯把对方射出的东西缓慢咽了下去。“别吸......亚蒂......”他脸红得彻底，既羞耻又惊讶，只能用小腿轻轻蹭着对方毛刺刺的头发。

亚瑟紧接着靠近来，放大的脸庞让小皇后感觉到了威压，尤其是他碧绿的眸子，表面写着侵略却又覆盖着柔软。他紧接着捧起身下的东方人吻了下去，一瞬间微微腥膻的气息漫溢在凌乱纠缠的唇舌间，但是味道并不重，毕竟王耀早已经射了好几轮，他所能感受到的只有对方森林原木的潮湿气味，混合着些微青草香，让人浑身酥软。亚瑟却在他的口腔里尝到了近似于糖的甜，那就更不可能轻易放过了。

王耀被吻得情迷意乱，丝毫没有注意到一条腿已经被蓝眼睛的国王殿下抬起，蓄势待发的巨物就堪堪抵在他柔嫩潮湿的皮肤之间，甚至热力有些让人感到恐怖：“你知道我等很久了。”

“呜......”他难耐地接受了对方有力的挺入，并在被撑麻的酸胀感中尖叫出声。他知道这是阿尔弗雷德最大程度的温和，但还是不由自主地痉挛和哭泣。对方愈钻愈深，从而使王耀边伴着勾人的呻吟边小心翼翼地吞着对方的性器。国王殿下攥着王耀的腿根将他的身子转了一个方向，转变成侧身躺倒在床上，内壁旋转摩擦的快感止不住地冲刷着他混沌的大脑。“你要做什么......”

此时国王殿下已经到了皇后纤瘦腰肢之后。“......你不是怕伤到小家伙吗？”男人的声音从背后传来，他轻捏着其中一只发涨的乳尖。几滴浅色的液体被挤压出小孔。“看来这里也溢出了些？”

“松手唔......”很快每一下沉稳但又有节奏的冲击都使得东方人精神恍惚，因为对方粗长的肉茎完完全全抵在敏感的子宫口，一点不留余地。充分的直接摩擦激得他恐怕下一秒就要潮吹，但是恰到好处的撤回又让他憋抑得想要叫出声来。同时乳头也是又涨又硬地疼，那几乎就是缓慢的无期折磨。王耀的头发早已汗湿，好几丝凌乱地贴在脸颊和脖颈上，红润的唇瓣衬得肤色格外地白。

先前吻过小皇后的骑士长弯下身子去轻触王耀双腿在大敞之后裸露在外的腹部，在柔软的肚皮上摩挲。“这里，会冷吗......”

“有一点......”王耀被操弄得迷迷糊糊地按着感受答，完全没意识到他要做什么。亚瑟转了转碧色的眼珠勾起坏笑般的唇角，搂着他晃动的腰并将自己的身子贴近。“那我帮你取暖好了，顺便扩张一些。”

东方人起先并未领会他的意思，直到对方的一根手指沿着穴口的缝隙探了进去，紧贴着阿尔弗雷德还在抽插的布满青筋的性器，并且有意向外钻动，令他的尾椎又涨又痒。“什么？亚......”他的表情由迷茫变成了不敢置信，紧接着是惊恐无比。不过现在他完全没力气逃了，毕竟身后的国王殿下握着他的一条腿，腰肢还被牢牢攥住，连弗朗西斯也还在笑着摁他已经被禁锢的双手。他只是尽力扭了一下身子，又偏偏恰好撞到了其中一个敏感点，瞬间轻轻抽搐起来。他不得不看着亚瑟第二根骨节分明的手指不停流连在外翻暗红媚肉的边缘，每一次试探都带出大量晶莹的爱液。很快他就害怕得不敢睁开眼睛。亚瑟注意到王耀轻颤的眼睫，不由自主地慢了动作。

“我会很轻的，我保证。”

“我不敢再信你了......”白棋皇后眉尖蹙起带着哭腔回答。“骑士长大人留下的名声可实在是太坏了。”紫眼睛的主教没心没肺地在一旁笑，自然获得对方一个冷漠而又轻蔑的瞪视。

但弗朗西斯完全不在意这些，只是动作轻柔地把自己的东西尝试送到王耀嘴边。

“耀？”他请求许可的时候眉眼间都是亲手做的小饼干一般甜软，王耀往往招架不住这样的请求，迷迷糊糊地就会跟着走。事实上弗朗西斯的信息素味道也真是相当好闻，不甜不腻的清咖啡味道舒舒缓缓环绕着他的全身，也不刺激，更不混乱，虽然仍旧带着ALPHA独有的侵略性。

 

这三个月他们倒也真是憋坏了，因为小皇后完全不能彻底下手，由于被反复标记的作用，只有每天的按时亲吻和少许的亲热才会稍稍安抚几个人各异的躁动感受。王耀作为OMEGA更是反应剧烈，只不过倒是第一次出现这样的筑巢行为。

他曾经在这周里趁着其他掌权者白天前往议事殿的时候，有好几次只穿着一袭轻纱悄悄路过带有大幅油画和华丽拱顶的走廊，同时到几个人的房间里顺手捞了一些东西。这也是国王殿下后来询问卫兵的时候才了解到的情况。

这就是鲜明的生物本能，他自己的行为完全不受控制，但是只要闻到ALPHA身上熟悉的味道，哪怕仅仅是穿过的衣物，他都能够立刻想象到对方带有薄茧的手划过肌肤的微麻触觉，并轻轻松松为之战栗和泛湿。没有ALPHA抚慰的孕期OMEGA会难受致死，这他们倒是都清楚的。  
但当真正实践起来，他又像受惊的白兔立即想要逃离过于刺激猛烈的性爱漩涡。

就像现在。

王耀刚含了半根对方的炙烫，下面被拉开充盈的阵痛让他从头到脚通了一股强烈的电流。虽然痛，但是又酥痒舒服，不过对方同样挺立的炮头想要彻底插进去还是相当困难。只进来了三分之一，王耀的眼瞳就有点涣散，嗓子有点微哑地求绿瞳男人停下。交合之处全部都是透明粘稠的淫水，腿根上大片的白浊和汗液混在一起，呈现混乱而又色情的美艳。他除了扭腰再没法做别的动作，然而这个动作又只会把两根不相上下的灼热肉茎吞得更深。同时目光也不能好好聚焦到一点上，因此看什么都是模模糊糊。

 

已经钻进去当然再没有停的道理，不过亚瑟还是不忍看东方人皱眉隐忍的的表情，决定咬咬牙直冲到底。王耀在被堵着的喉咙口处小声媚叫，他差点喘不上来气，近似于窒息。生理泪水随着重力的作用一瞬间淌满了小半张脸。阿尔弗雷德轻骂了一句什么，然后视线转向面色如常的亚瑟柯克兰。“你就不能慢点？”

骑士长并没有回他的话，他看着王耀，突然想把手放在颤抖不已的隆起小腹上感受一下。那里面是真正的生灵。

一个小孩子。一对基因的延续。

他突然又产生些别的联想，同时惊叹OMEGA的身体里居然有这么大的能量，竟然足以孕育生命。亚瑟又很快回忆起从童年时期一直延续到现在，每个周末准时发生在后花园里的闲适随意的交流。

......  
“如果将来你可以在掌权者的职位里随便选一个，你会选择哪个呢？”

“骑士长。因为我家世代都是骑士出身。”小公爵想都没想就回答道。

“我是说让你随便选，这和你的家庭应该没关系。”圆桌对面的东方男孩捧起从家乡带来的名为青瓷的瓷器，小心地抿了一口清澈的茶水。

年幼的金发男孩用小银勺子略有烦躁地搅和着杯中加三份糖一勺奶的红茶，像是认真思考了一会儿，半晌才抬头回答了这个问题。“我想……也许还是骑士长。”

“为什么？”听到这个回答黑发男孩眨着眼睛掩饰不住他的好奇。

“想要守护一些人。”他绿色的眼瞳里倒映得是东方人的乌发。“一些值得守护的人吧。”  
......  
他不清楚当时自己是否真的理解守护的意思，也许是不让对方哭泣的含义？但是现在他就在让他哭得一片狼藉，虽然是出于极致的愉悦和情欲。这真是太奇怪了。

 

而且，那个问题他直到现在再也没有问过。

其实说来也有点怪异，白棋皇后似乎并不需要多余的守护。论骑射他能比下从小练到大的怪力国王；论知识和涵养他又能和自己和弗朗西斯打个平手。甚至平日里他和战神伊万布拉金斯基也能在兵营切磋十个来回。但是现在这样一位看上去如此强大的皇后正双目失神地挣扎在泛滥的情潮里，这不仅让他困惑，而且更构成了致命的反差吸引力。他开始有些好奇属于他的一切，过去，现在甚至是将来。

猛然间从致幻的紧致快感中回过神，面前的东方美人已经把弗朗西斯的性器含进了有大半根，粘稠的体液挂在他完全闭不拢的唇角，舌尖不时从填满的口腔里寻到缝隙探出头来。小皇后的穴道早已经彻底打开，他轻微战栗的恐慌表情简直可爱得要命。亚瑟·柯克兰揉捏着另一只没被伊万·布拉金斯基抚慰的红樱。他感觉到软肉之间断断续续的湿润。随手沾了点品尝下，是先前诱惑人的香甜味道。

“原来真的有乳汁啊……”骑士长咬着唇笑，适时给出了评价，“味道还不错？”

“嗯……”王耀身体又稍稍挣动了一下，脸上羞耻得浮起两片玫瑰红的晚霞。他期间又高潮了两次，前面完全再射不出来什么东西了，空虚的感觉让他的身体自主选择彻底投降去接受ALPHA们的爱抚。

不过最后他还是射了。看着莹白的汁液从一对小孔里喷溅出来时亚瑟确实是吓了一跳，他愣了半晌才反应过来发生了什么。再次抹了一点奶液放进口中，香甜乳腻的气息几乎勾得他很快又硬了起来。弗朗西斯也是饶有兴味地看着从没见过的景象，一边缓慢抚慰小皇后用湿热的口腔去咽下滚烫的浊白。

“等等……这是？”背后金发蓝瞳的男人很快也意识到发生了什么，他接着激动得挺起身来不停亲吻皇后的脸颊。“天啊，耀，真没想到，真的……”而皇后此刻的心情就已经不能用羞耻来形容了，他早就放弃自己挽回颜面的机会，断断续续地小声喘息着，也任凭一旁的战车殿下很快舔咬上一只鼓胀发痒的玉峰。不过那种带点恶意的吮吸差点让小皇后稍稍止住的泪水又开了闸。他自己完全不在状况内，而且同时是彻彻底底地爽到失去意识。  
……  
“舒服点了吗？”弗朗西斯波诺弗瓦捋了一下东方美人脸上粘连的过于凌乱的发，得到的答案是对方轻微的点头。王耀被做到完全没了力气，最后的几次都是任由他们在自己身上折腾。好在没有出现任何不良反应，毕竟掌权者们的动作已经轻到不像话，即使是这样他还是很快使人满足地连续高潮了。

于此同时兰花香的气息来得快，褪去得也很迅速，然而浓重的奶香味道却再也没有消散下去，事实上这种状况一直持续到白棋皇后妊娠期的结束。

 

王耀现在仅仅是感觉眼皮铅似地沉。在闭上眼睛好好睡一觉之前，他最后所看见的就是明媚耀眼的阳光，从窗框的缝隙里钻出来，亮亮地映在它所撞见的每一个角落。对于别的细节他就有些模糊，只感觉到后来奶油金发的主教似乎帮他全身上下细细清理了一遍，因为自己的身体并没有那么粘腻；战车先生喂了他几口水、骑士长掖被角的动作，还有金发碧眼的国王殿下似乎亲吻了他汗岑岑的额头，然后在被子下面轻轻捏了下他的指尖。但他实在是太累了，累到一沾枕头几乎就能彻底睡熟过去。

他完全不记得自己做了什么梦。不过有一个场景倒始终印象深刻。

梦里他的眼前只是耀眼的白，只剩下大片的纯洁与无暇，明明是微光却仿佛灼热似烈焰。他慢慢向前走，穿过白光是一片繁花似锦的土地。大朵的爱情花和织锦草这几种本土的花儿在微风中绚烂地吐着蕊，白墙高瓦的巍峨建筑和繁荣兴盛的石板主道，让他回忆起小时候第一次到达白棋王都的场景。

他曾是漂泊的旅人，现在他累了，他想要为蒲公英找到一块足以安身的泥土。

回转身他又听见车马的铃铛声，小孩子的嬉闹声，但是他看不见人。他只看见山坡顶的远处站着几个模模糊糊的透明身影，形态各异，但他就是莫名地熟悉。

那会是小家伙吗......

他这样想道。

刚刚要试着走过去，就被有力的大手攥住了手腕。他不用回头也知道那是白棋的国王殿下。

“耐心一点。”他接着又听见不知是骑士长还是主教在说话，而且声音似乎就在背后。于是他听话地停下来。尽管他还是看不见任何人的身影。  
他还感觉到战车一只手环住他的腰，虽然他的话语依然很难理解。“那不是我们的故事。”  
不过，梦境本来就是逻辑混乱的。世界很快又恢复了一整片白光，他再次陷入更加深沉的睡眠。

 

临失去意识时他的右手还轻轻搭在微鼓的小腹上。

 

 

尽管白棋国的皇后现在完全不清楚未来的一切会如何，会发生什么事情，甚至他们的生活将会产生多大的变化，但当他日后看见与往昔同等灿烂的阳光时，总会想起那些被温柔的信息素味道和莫名舒缓的奶香气息所细细包裹的午后。

也许那就是他们一生中最为幸福和难忘的时刻。


End file.
